Inocente Pervertido
by ThePausis
Summary: [SaiIno][ 13]"Sentía que lo que estaba viendo le nublo toda la memoria. Olvido como ser un buen ANBU y camuflar su chacra."


**INOCENTE PERVERTIDO**

**Género:** Romance  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OOC, lime.  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** "Sentía que lo que estaba viendo le nublo toda la memoria. Olvido como ser un buen ANBU y camuflar su chacra."  
**Publicaciones:** En como ThePausis, en Mundo SasuSaku como pau_chan y en como Pauli_Chan

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas.**

La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora.

* * *

Sentía que lo que estaba viendo le nublo toda la memoria. Olvido como ser un buen ANBU y camuflar su chacra.

Sai siempre estuvo orgulloso de su entrenamiento ANBU y por eso le molestaba el hecho de que en ese momento no recordaba como manejar una pequeña pisca de todo lo que había aprendido desde que tenía memoria. Y ese sentimiento de derrota, se sumaba a los demás que presionaban su estomago e intentaban quitarle la capacidad de respirar.

Siempre se encontró totalmente agradecido por todo lo que en su vida le habían obsequiado. Por su lugar en la defensa de su amada aldea, por su incorporación al equipo Kakashi, sin eso no hubiera podido aprender a sentir, tanto felicidad como tristeza.

Durante ese ultimo tiempo, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Yamato le enseñaron a reir, a sentir: desesperación, miedo, por los peligros de las misiones y a llorar, por todo lo que veía que sucedía en el campo de batalla durante aquella guerra que tanto hacia sufrir a los jóvenes ninjas.

Y entre todas las personas a las cuales les debía su nueva vida, se encontraba aquella rubia de cabellos largos, llamada Ino, que se había tomado el tiempo de llevarlo de un lado a otro, de mirarlo con ojos soñadores y mostrarle lo bello y romántico de la vida.

Y ahora, escondido entre los matorrales, la observaba bañarse en un lago cercano a la aldea.

No pensó que se la encontraría. El solamente estaba dando una recorrida habitual a los alrededores y vio aquella escena que lo dejo hipnotizado. El solamente conocía el cuerpo femenino mediante libros que debió leer, y la verdad, sabia solo la teoría de todo lo que rodeaba a las mujeres. Y wow, verlo tan puramente alrededor de su madre naturaleza, era hermoso, único.

Y allí, entre esos matorrales, el supo lo que era el deseo. Su cuerpo se removía, y la tentación de aparecerse frente a ella y arrojarse al lago era muy fuerte. Muchas corrientes eléctricas se agolpaban en cierto lugar de su anatomía y en el exterior, esto se notaba con una erección.

Ino no era idiota. Sabía que Sai estaba observándola, podía reconocer su chacra facilmente. Y eso le encantaba.

Desde que habla visto a aquel serio joven había quedado prendada de el. Algo en su rostro de niño y su inocencia le llamaba mucho la atención. Y por eso, comenzó a acercársele y a entablar una amistad.

Cabe destacar, que si fuera otra persona la que estuviera de fisgona, ya la habría matado.

Cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con el agua, y decidió hacer que el chico salga de su escondite.

-Sai, puedes salir. No te hare nada- Grito, para que la escuchara.

El pobre chico, todo ruborizado y avergonzado se dejo ver tras los arbustos, cubriéndose con las manos la reacción de su miembro.

Ino, al notar eso, no pudo hacer mas que voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, ruborizarse y reírse por lo bajo. Y el chico, al notar eso, mas avergonzado no pudo sentirse. Debió haber escapado cuando pudo.

La joven Yamanaka se dio cuenta de que el chico deseaba que ella no observe sus vergüenzas, y en si, todo le pareció muy tierno. No todos los chicos tendrían esa reacción. No era el primer pervertido con el cual se topada, pero ella sabia que este era inocente.

Sai se dio cuenta de que ante esa situación, era mejor irse. No tenia idea de cómo actuar ante los sentimientos penosos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Al notar que él estaba por escapar, escabullirse, la exuberante rubia salió rápidamente del lago, se coloco la ropa interior y lo alcanzó.

Y al contrario de la reacción de cualquier hombre, al tenerla en ropa interior frente a si, él, en vez de mirar sus pechos, observo sus ojos, dejando ver sus pómulos sonrojados y sus ojos negros teñidos por la vergüenza.

Y ella supo que era el momento de disipar todas las vergüenzas del chico y lo beso.

Se aproximaba una nueva lección para el chico que poco a poco, aprendía sobre la vida, rodeado de personas que estaban dispuestas a proveerle protección, diversión y nuevos y placenteros sentimientos.

* * *

**Mientras discuto con mi madre escribo esto xD Opina que publicando en paginas mis "horrorosidades" no hago nada productivo y que otro se llena los bolsillos con mis obras. **

**Bueno, este one-shot es parte del reto que me propuse por mi cumpleaños (Información en mi perfil, por si interesa). **

**Okey, sin mas que agradecer por leerme aunque no valga la pena, por entender mis locuras y gastar preciado tiempo en comentar. **

**~Paz.**

**P/D: El one-shot de mañana sera un NejiTen. **


End file.
